Poseidon e Demeter
by Marquesz
Summary: História quente narrando Poseidon e Demeter.


Deméter andava sem rumo pelo mundo em busca de sua filha, da qual Hades tinha raptado, e se isso não bastasse ela tinha que viver se protegendo da cobiça de seu irmão Poseidon. Ela o ignorava, só tinha pensamento em sua filha. Poseidon já estava quase desistindo quando um dia ao segui-la a se despindo para se banhar num rio, ele ficou encantado com sua beleza, seus peitos duros, sua vagina lisa e sem pelos, sua bunda redonda e rosada, ele sabia que se ele aparecesse ela o ignoraria então ele teve uma ideia. Uma vez Demêter tinha pedido para ele criar o mas belo animal já pisado na terra, Então Poseidon criou o cavalo mas belo da terra mas devido o rapto de Persefone ela não teve tempo de velo, foi então que Poseidon assumiu a forma de um grande garanhão negro como a noite, forte e brilhante. Talvez não funcionasse mas valia tentar.

Então enquanto ela se banhava Poseidon na forma de garanhão se aproximou do rio e ficou observando. Até que Demêter notou, ela ficou olhando assustada e admirada com o magnifico animal, por uns minutos ela só observou o animal e notou que ele parecia dócil. Então ela aos poucos foi saindo do rio, ela não fazia ideia de que era Poseidon e estava encantada com a beleza do animal. Era a primeira vez que ela via um cavalo tão belo.

Aos poucos ele se aproximou dela, Deméter gentilmente acariciou seu rosto e nariz e perguntou da onde ele tinha vindo. Ela ainda estava curiosa por saber de onde havia saindo aquele belo cavalo negro e brilhante como o ébano, ela ficou acariciando seu rosto por um tempo até que de repente o garanhão lançou a cabeça contra seus seios expostos e o cheirou, Deméter ficou assustada mas não impediu, o garanhão encostou o focinho em seus seios e continuou a cheirar, ela não estava entendendo nada até que o garanhão lambeu seus seios, ela se arrepiou e deu um passa para trás, não entendia o comportamento do animal e já ia se preparar para se vestir e sair quando o garanhão foi novamente em cima dela e novamente encostou o seu nariz em seus seios, ela novamente se arrepiou mas dessa vez não se mexeu, o garanhão continuou até que ele desceu até sua barriga e a lambeu, Deméter se assustou e se afastou mas o garanhão novamente foi para cima dela, a lambendo sua barriga. De repente Deméter notou que o garanhão estava excitado, ela viu o enorme pênis que começava a sair de sua bainha, essa visão a deixou ainda mas assustada mas ao mesmo tempo excitada, o garanhão continuou a lamber sua barriga e Deméter já não se importava até que o garanhão desceu em sua delicada vagina lisa e a lambeu com sua língua áspera a fazendo ter arrepio no corpo inteiro. Deméter não acreditava no que estava acontecendo, um animal lambia sua vagina, um local que ela não permitia que nem os deuses a tocassem, no qual apenas Zeus conquistou. Mas ela de alguma forma estava excitada e não entendia porque, a língua do garanhão em sua vagina a fazia morder os lábios de tesão e ter pensamentos perversos e pecaminosos para uma deusa, ela até tentou desistir tampando sua vagina com a mão e ir embora mas um desejo louco a impediu, ela queria continuar mesmo não entendo o porque. A deusa tirou a mão da vagina e o garanhão continuou a lambe-la deixando molhada, sua vagina se contraia com aquele língua espera fazendo Deméter dar suspiros de prazer. Nesse instante Deméter se deitou no chão e começo a acariciar seus peitos enquanto o garanhão chupava, ela deitou de bruços oferecendo sua bunda nua e perfeita ao garanhão, ele não perdeu tempo em lambe-la, ele parecia entender. Deméter se masturbava com um dedo em sua vagina enquanto o garanhão lambia cada parte de sua bunda, até que a língua do garanhão tocou o ânus da deusa fazendo Deméter dar um grito de prazer. Já completamente entregue ao prazer ela se levantou e se ajoelhou diante das pernas do garanhão, ela olhou aquele enorme pênis negro já completamente fora da bainha e ficou assustada mas ao mesmo tempo curiosa e cheia de desejo e anciosa para experimenta-lo, ela tentou desistir mas o desejo mas uma vez falou mas alto. A deusa ainda assustada tocou no pênis do animal com suavidade e o acariciou de cima para baixo repetidamente, o garanhão relinchou de prazer com as delicadas mãos da deusa da agricultura. Deméter então começou a masturba-lo, ela ficou impressionada que o pênis cresceu ainda mas, ela então não resistiu e aproximou os lábios no pênis do animal e tocou com a língua, ela passou a língua devagar na cabeça do pênis e foi descendo até o saco, era um gosto amargo mas ela não se importava. A deusa continuou a lambe-lo, até que ela se decidiu e colocou o pênis em sua boca engolindo até o máximo que conseguia, ela chupava avidamente enquanto com um dedo masturbava sua vagina. Deméter continuou a chupar por uns 20 minutos até que o garanhão de repende lançou sua semente em sua boca, semên quente e grosso inundou sua garganta, Deméter avidamente engole o máximo que pode enquanto o resto escorreu pelo seu peito. A deusa lambeu os dedos.

O plano de Poseidon estava funcionando melhor do que ele esperava.

Parte 2

Deméter não acreditava no que tinha acontecido, enquanto o garanhão se acalmou ela foi ao rio se lavar, ela estava confusa, um misto de prazer e culpa a atormentava, ela olha para o garanhão e percebeu que ainda tinha desejo com o animal, ela ainda queria algo. Ela queria sentir aquele enorme pênis em seu sexo. A deusa saiu do rio nua e brilhante, seus cabelos louros brilharam com o sol, sua vagina lisa ansiava pelo garanhão. Ela se aproxima do garanhão novamente e acariciou seu rosto, ela se abaixou e acariciou o pênis, ela o masturbou mas uma vez para o levantar novamente, ela entra embaixo do animal e esfrega sua bunda no pênis do garanhão, ela quer ser montada, ela esta no cio. Poseidon na forma de touro finalmente teria seu desejo realizado.

Deméter segura as duas pernas da frente do garanhão e posiciona sua vagina o mas perto possível do pênis do garanhão, com uma mão ela segura o pêns e guia na entrada de sua vagina, era o momento que Poseidon esperava, ele empurra a primeiro ataque na vagina da deusa a fazendo dar um estrondoso grito de dor, dois ataque, três ataques fazendo a deusa gritar. Até que sua vagina foi se acostumando com o tamanho de pênis do garanhão e a dor foi sumindo, se transformando em prazer, Poseidon diminuiu seu tamanho para ficar mas fácil a penetração, Deméter não percebeu nada. Ela estava de quatro em baixo do garanhão que a penetrava rapidamente, apesar de um pouco desconfortável e da dor ela gemia e pedia mais, ela queria sentir o mesmo prazer que a mãe do minotauro sentiu. O pênis do garanhão ultrapassou a metade em sua vagina fazendo a deusa dar um grito horrível. Mas Demêter não estava satisfeita, ela queria mais, ela agarrou as pernas do garanhão e forçou suas partes traseiras para trás, era queria sentir o pênis do garanhão até o fundo de sua vagina.

Por uns 45 minutos ela recebeu os selvagens ataque do garanhão até que um caldo quente de esperma inundou sua vagina escorrendo pela suas coxas, naquele momento ela também chegou ao orgasmo, ela viu tudo em branco e perdeu os sentidos. Ao acordar exausta e dolorida ela olhou em volta e não viu o misterioso garanhão negro, ela pensou que ele deveria ter voltado a sua manada de cavalos selvagens. Com dificuldades ela se levantou e se banhou no rio, ela estava confusa e envergonhada, com que cara ela chegaria no olimpo depois do que tinha feito? Mas naquele momento ela pensou em sua filha Perséfone e que seu dever era acha-la, depois veria o fazer.

Naquele momento Poseidon voltou a sua forma humana satisfeito. Demêter depois descobriu que o garanhão na verdade era Poseidon e ficou furiosa, ela tinha sido enganada e humilhada tanto por Zeus e Hades e agora Poseidon, ela perdeu a vontade de viver mas sua filha a mantinha viva. Ela ficou grávida de Poseidon e nove meses depois deu a luz a um cavalo imortal, Arion e a uma filha, despina.

FIM


End file.
